


Bare for Wear

by Rotblume



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotblume/pseuds/Rotblume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles has no clothes left, he does what has to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare for Wear

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native English speaker and would appreciate any constructive criticism.

Stiles has never before felt this helpless.  
He stood in front of his wardrobe, looking at the last one of his shirts and trying to figure out how to fit into something that he got for his eight birthday. It was simply impossible.

But it wasn’t as if it was Stiles’ fault.  
Between having to fight for his life every second day, with angry monsters destroying his clothes or blood splattering on the remains, and doing his homework in research, regarding the prevention of such fights, he didn’t exactly have the time to go shopping.

So what do you do when you have no clean and whole and fitting clothes left? You call for help.  
„Peter.“

„Stiles! My favorite whelp. To what do I owe the honor of this call, dear boy?“ Stiles could practically hear the amusement in the older one’s voice and for a moment he wondered whether this was really such a good idea.  
But what had to be done, had to be done. „I need your help.“

If he wasn’t mistaken, the man was laughing at him, mocking him with his almost concerned voice, „Ah, and what can I do for you?“  
„I don’t have any more clothes. And I need some, like right now.“ Stiles had to get this over with as quickly as possible.

„What, then you call me?“ Yes, Peter was definitely laughing at him.  
Stiles sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, „Well, I can hardly wear my father’s clothes ‘cause he has about as many as I do since he’s running around in his uniform all day. I won’t take anything from Scott - Allison went shopping for him. And even if Derek was so kind as to lend me a shirt or so, I’d probably drown in there.“

He had to listen to the static of his mobile phone for far longer than was comfortable, hoping during the silence that the older man wouldn’t refuse just because he could.  
But finally came the considering words of someone who knew how to get what he wanted, „So I am your only option.“

Stiles began tapping his foot, answering somewhat resigned, „Yes. Now what do you want in return?“ It’d be too good to be true, if there wasn’t anything the wolf wanted.  
Peter hummed, „What about a fashion show, you know, just for me? I mean, asking me, you have to like my style. I’m sure I can help you with -“

„Yeah, alright. Then I can keep whatever I choose?“ „Oh, I’ll make sure to get you the good things, my love“, the other one purred.  
Stiles rolled his eyes, but replied, „Okay.“


End file.
